sotffandomcom-20200215-history
John Matthews
Name: John Matthews Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Grade 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom 131. Hobbies and Interests: He's a member of the Student Council and a great Basketball player. Appearance: John is very handsome, with short wavy black hair and piercing green eyes. A white smile is what greets anyone who gets to see it. You don't really see his ears much from behind his hair, but most girls who see them call them cute. He wears contacts but most people don't actually know that. Most of the time John can be seen wearing his favorite dark green button-up shirt and baggy jeans, along with his black sneakers. Biography: John was born on July 17th, 1990 to Vanessa and Maxwell Matthews. He grew up a normal life, playing sports with his father and getting read to by his mother every night. When he was 10 his father died of Cancer, spending three weaks in the hospital he died suddenly in his sleep. It was all too much for Vanessa to take but she pressed on. John's mother remarried to a man named Andrew McGowl, he was normal enough but had a terrible temper. They lived together for two years, and for a long time it seems liked everything was going to go back to normal. But one day, two years before John showed up at Bathurst, his Step-Father got so angry he injured his mother. She lived but remained in the hospital for a few months. Another month later they filed for divorce, which took a long and brutal year and a half to endure. Without enough money for them both John's mother sent him to live with his aunt. His aunt, Joanna, was a cop for the town in which Bathurst was located, so she was well respected in the community. She taught him how to defend himself and what he needs to do to protect those around him. Sadly he has his own anger management problems and a fear of blood. Today he regularily goes to a therapist to try and work out these problems, but nothing has come to fruition yet. When John started at his new school he was a loner, but as he went along he became quite popular. He joined the student council and became captain of the Basket Ball team. John doesn't really fit into many of the cliques around school but still remains popular and friendly to everyone. Today he manages to keep a close friendship with a lot of people within the school, he hopes to become a Police Officer when he gets out into the real world. Advantages: He is physically fit and has a pre-existing knowledge of the use of firearms. Disadvantages: He has anger management problems he cannot control without his pills, he also has a fear of blood. Number: Male Student no. 26 --- Designated Weapon: Rusty Scissors Conclusions: Anger Management? Without pills?! But, that fear of blood thing messes things up...well let's just hope B26 doesn't end up being fodder for someone BEFORE he loses his pills...if he does, well what a waste of potential. The above biography is as written by ZigZaggerty. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''ZigZaggerty '''Kills: None Killed by: '''Felix Travertil '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Jackie Kovacs, Gail Smith, Kayla Ravoy Enemies: Felix Travertil Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained John. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Hallways Of Bathurst High *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"? *Down The Stairs Your Ride Awaits (Eaten by Crash) *Skipping Class Version II: *Karma is a Bitch *Empathies and Desperation *I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles... *You Can Feel What You Don't See *Rage Against the Machine Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John Matthews. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students